Daisuke
大佑 '(daisuke) was best known as the vocalist of the band, Kagerou, and later on, the studs. Profile *'Name: Daisuke (大佑) *'Real name:' Oshida Daisuke (押田大佑) *'Date of birth:' July 30, 1978 *'Date of death:' July 15, 2010 (aged 31) *'Horoscope:' Leo *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Hometown:' Tokyo *'Clothes Size:' Small *'Brand of Cigarettes:' Marlboro Lights Biography Daisuke started off his musical career as the drummer of Le:cheri in the late 90s. After the band's disbandment, he and almost the rest of the members moved onto Fatima, another popular band during the visual kei boom. However, Daisuke left the band in 1999, just after a year. He then moved on to his most successful band, Kagerou, which would last for eight years. Afterwards, Daisuke, with the help of ex-deadman member, aie, the studs were established. After two years of activity, the group decided to call it a day by declaring a hiatus. He later started his own solo project, 大佑と黒の隠者達, which was active for only few months. Suddenly, Daisuke was found dead in his Tokyo apartment on June 15th, 2010. According to police, he had taken a large amount of tranquilizers and alcohol when he came home, thus they treated the case as a suicide; he had complained about not getting any sleep the day before. He was 31 years old. The outpour of grievances and tributes in reaction to the vocalist's death was astounding; there was a flower offering ceremony held for him on August 16 that same year, a memorial book dedicated to his life, and even a tribute album dedicated to him released in April. In this tribute album, several artists, featuring members of the studs, Kagerou, MERRY, and Sel'm, cover Daisuke's songs from his previous bands and solo project, with some songs featuring his own recorded vocals. Band history *'Le:cheri' - 199?~1997 *'Fatima' - 1998~1999 *'Kagerou' - 1999~2007 *'the studs' - 2007~2009 *[[大佑と黒の隠者達|'大佑と黒の隠者達']] - 2009~2010 Discography Albums 280px-Kagerou_cover.jpg| Kagerou Kagerou (album) full-length (2003.07.30) 61yDqYlOzFL._SL500_AA300_.jpg| Kagerou Rakushu full-length (2004.08.18) 31cl-L9tAXL._SL500_AA300_.jpg| Kagerou Guroushoku full-length (2005.07.27) 31EPHVSAJ6L._SL500_AA300_.jpg| Kagerou Kurohata full-length (2006.07.19) 16345-studs-48fr.jpg| the studs studs EP (2007.06.13) 16343-andhate-c7y3.jpg| the studs and hate full-length (2008.03.05) 16350-alansmithee-yprx.jpg| the studs alansmithee full-length (2009.05.20) 37504-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-v6c0.jpg| 大佑と黒の隠者達 Shikkoku no Hikari full-length (2011.04.20) Singles with Fatima *1998.12.09 Downer with Kagerou *2000.04.04 Biological slicer *2001.03.21 Hakkyou Sakadachi Onanist (発狂逆立ちオナニスト) *2001.06.27 Jikasei Full Course (自家製フルコース) *2002.01.09 Iro Megane to Scandal (色メガネとスキャンダル) *2002.05.04 Idol kurui no shinrigaku (アイドル狂いの心裏学) *2002.05.04 Kagerou no Jiten (蜉蝣事典 ＜大人の書店＞) *2002.07.10 Mizu hitari no kazoe uta (水浸しの数え唄) *2002.07.10 Hiaburi no kazoe uta (火炙りの数え唄) *2003.05.07 Kakokei Shinjitsu (過去形真実) *2004.01.28 XII dizzy *2004.12.08 Kurokami no Aitsu (黒髪のアイツ) *2004.12.08 Shiroi Karasu (白い鴉) *2005.03.23 Zetsubou ni Sayonara (絶望にサヨナラ) *2005.11.30 Kusatta umi de oborekakateiru boku wo sukutte kureta kimi (腐った海で溺れかけている僕を救ってくれた君) *2006.01.25 Kusatta umi de oborekakateiru boku wo sukutte kureta kimi (腐った海で溺れかけている僕を救ってくれた君) *2006.06.14 Tonarimachi no Kanojo (となり町の彼女) with the studs *2008.01.16 Niji no Iro (虹の色) *2008.02.06 gaze *2008.10.01 Creepy Crawly (クリーピークローリー) *2008.10.08 Ano Ne (あの音) *2008.10.15 Tobari (帳) *2008.12.03 Spider Nest / Yami Nochi Ame (スパイダーネスト / 闇のち雨) as 大佑と黒の隠者達 *2010.06.02 Honrou *2010.06.11 Uso to Meiro *2010.07.21 Iya References * 解散したビジュアル系蜉蝣の大佑さん死亡 - Nikkan Sports Category:Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Vocalists Category:Drummers